


Mind and body (at last)

by PurpleRose244



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I love Adam and Reeve's rival friendship, M/M, Party, Reeve is THE wingman, Romance, Spoilers, after season 2, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleRose244/pseuds/PurpleRose244
Summary: It's been a very long while since Reeve has been at Adam's house.(set some time after season 2)
Relationships: Adam & Reeve, Adam/Kai (The Hollow), Reeve & Mira
Comments: 20
Kudos: 233





	Mind and body (at last)

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT A SEASON WAS THAT SEASON!!! <3 <3 <3  
> I think what I liked the most was Adam and Reeve's unexpected friendship, so I couldn't help myself but write something about it. So yeah, that's the main course of this fic, with a bit of Kaidam as garnish because they're cute *chef's kiss*  
> Enjoy!! ^ ^

“You seriously still don’t have more than three chairs in your kitchen? The heck?”

Adam shrugged, dragging a seat out from his dad’s studio.

“Whenever me and mom brought up the issue, dad always replied that there’s only us to get lunch and if we invite people we can sit on the sofa. I think since he got that place as a math teacher, counted seats have a different meaning for him.” He left the chair in the doorway, next to the other they took from his mom’s dressing table, all fancy looking with a purse hanging on the angle.

From the kitchen more chaos could be heard, from plates tingling to the loud music thanks to Kai’s impossibly advanced amplifiers. Then, the howl of the birthday boy.

“Come on guys! I want everyone at the table!!”

Reeve rolled his eyes.

“Calm down, jeez! We just need another chair for Miles!”

“Better be quick, or by the powers invested to me as the lucky guy of the party, I will unleash on you a life without this delicious looking cake!” Yeah, judging from the very excited sounds of the other guests, it was a possibility.

The psychic huffed, following Adam as they went into the bathroom. There was a stool, but it looked a little too small and old to be useful really… right next to that creepy abstract painting Adam’s mom liked so much. And the mirror with the little dog shaped stickers. And so many other nostalgic little details.

While Adam checked the little seat – looking like it could break just with a particularly long stare –, Reeve stayed a little behind with crossed arms, without helping the feeling of uneasiness crawling into his chest. Besides this being the first birthday party since they discovered all the ‘life is a game and we’re not real’ situation, it was unsettling that it had been this long since he had been into this house. It used to be as familiar as his own, or Mira’s. And little really had changed, from the neat walls checked by a professor almost allergic to chaos, to the photos hanging on the wall as a one way free ticket to mocking land for captain control – there was even the emo phase, oh what a glorious moment to smack into his perfect face.

Now Reeve was back here. He had his old friends back, some new ones as well, and was living through a very different life than how he expected it, but meaningful nonetheless. Yet that feeling of being out of place was hard to ignore.

Adam shook his head, raising the stool.

“Definitely too small, and I’m pretty sure the support is a little rusty too. Okay, I guess we’re taking the chair that’s in my room… you’re okay dude? You look a little confused.” While they did used to talk about everything, this guy had the overthinking mutant superpower no one ever asked for. And after asking himself the meaning of his life while fighting to not disappear, Reeve could use a while before going through another existential train of thoughts.

“… why aren’t we celebrating at Kai’s again?”

“Oh, he doesn’t like having sleepovers there, he said it gets all echoey and creepy at night and having other people around makes it more noisy.” As expected, the tool’s upper piece came out of the support, leaving it on the ground. Adam grunted. “Figures… also mom promised to leave us banana nut pancakes for tomorrow morning, I don’t think anyone could resist a proposition like that.” They got out of the bathroom, Kai’s very loud and excited howls in the background, along with what sounded like a collective eww to whatever had been put into the cake as a prank. Probably salt… definitely salt.

At that point the only thing Reeve was looking forward to at this party were those dreamy pancakes.

“Still can’t believe he’s the one you replaced me with.”

“Oh come on.”

“I swear I’m not being petty!… okay maybe a little, but you act like a professional, yet you settled for one that likes pulling constant pranks and has a very questionable humor? I really can’t see captain Adam having to deal with this all the time.” Reeve grinned and elbowed him, as they went for the staircase. “But if you did, boy do I have to ask Weirdy about all the recordings of you latest sessions of The Hollow!” Maybe not right away, considering all the trauma… eh.

Adam rolled his eyes.

“He was available, Mira knew he was good with videogames, not much else.”

“But you let him stay permanently, that’s a lot from you.”

“Because we clicked as a team. Come on, you saw him in action, he’s a little clueless and a constant joker but he’s also resourceful and smart.” He grinned, stepping the stairs. “Even when he starts self-deprecating he can come out of a situation with a certain style, and he’s never out of theories or possibilities to explore, as impossible as some of them may sound. Also he’s willing to learn, especially about his powers, he’s probably the fastest at mastering a new ability and he kinda brings joy and light into the situation which comes so naturally for him! Then he also does this cute thing with his voice when he laughs about… what?”

Whoa. _Whoa_.

This was way too good.

“… did you let him in just because you think he’s cute?”

“What, no! No way, Mira was there, I swear he was approved unanimously.” Adam scratched his neck, the tiniest blush over his cheeks. “He’s a super addition to the team, a good player and a great friend. The fact that he’s also attractive is just a nice little bonus.”

Reeve snorted. Oh, the amount of crush-related puns his mind was coming up with right now.

“Well what do you know, King Adam found a prince.”

“Oh put a sock in it!” Adam shoved him – not hard, _thankfully_ –, snickering with his ears red. “You keep that for yourself, okay? I don’t think he would be comfortable with me liking him.”

“Why not?”

“You know why, he’s obviously all over Vanessa.”

“Dude, I love Vanessa, but she lost from the start.” The brawler’s eyebrow arched immediately, at which Reeve simply shrugged. “Don’t get weird ideas, that’s a fact that has nothing to do with common sense or sexuality. You just got perfect good looks.” He scowled, shaking his head. “ _Infuriating_ perfect good looks.” Fused with his goody two shoes attitude, this wannabe leader was the embodiment of the ‘why can’t you be more like him’ friend.

Adam snickered, putting a hand over the doorknob of his room.

“Reeve, that’s… the most out of character thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“You’re welcome, jerk.”

“ _Mr._ jerk perfect good looks for you, peasant.” They pushed each other laughing while getting inside, with Puddles panting happily as soon as his owner came into view. “Hey buddy, how are you doing?” Adam kneeled to scratch his ears, earning a very satisfied whine. “Sorry you have to stay here, but we don’t want extra allergic to dogs Miles sneezing all over the cake and my house, now do we? Do we, bud?”

“Man, I wish I haven’t left my phone downstairs, this is such good blackmail material I don’t know what to do with myself… _oh_.”

“What? Don’t tell me Puddles left nasty bit of business on the chair!”

“No, no, just…” Reeve swallowed, pointing at the colorful flag on the wall. “… you still have it.”

Adam blinked at him, tilting his head while his dog started to barf excitedly while running around in circles. There was still a distinct echo of Mira’s alternative music playlist downstairs, along with the voices of their friends. Far away.

The brawler snorted, frowning.

“Uh, yeah? Last time I checked I was still gay?”

“You know what I mean.” Adam shrugged, shaking his head. Reeve gaped, gesturing towards the colorful drape. “What the…? That was a present from me, dude! I thought you… I don’t know, made one gigantic pile of all the stuff that reminded you of me and let it burn to ashes until only the wind was going to remember it… or something else from Vanessa’s French poets.” He winced suddenly, holding his hands up. “Figuratively, I swear! I wasn’t expecting you to actually burn a- Just to put it away or something and- Why am I rambling like a lovesick teenager right now??” It was too nice of a feeling seeing that there were still sign of him into his friend’s room. And weird. Nicely weird. _Infuriating_ nicely weird.

Adam snickered at his pouty face – probably just for the sake of seeing a vein pulsing on his forehead –, gave him a pat on his back and went for his desk. He grabbed his backpack and emptied it over the table, looking around until something came out of that mess.

“It’s one of the first thing I found when I woke up here. That’s how I knew for sure I had all my memories.” He gave it to him, his eyes softening. “Does it give you a flashback?”

Reeve couldn’t help a little gasp. It was them. The three amigos, the three caballeros, the three of _them_. Their united little group, smiling at the poor camera of an old polaroid like their lives could only get better from that moment forward. Like nothing bad could happen.

He huffed a smile looking at the photo.

“You look like you’re wanna make sure your nostrils are in the picture.”

“That’s rich, you look like you just find out you need teeth to smile!”

“… this was from that day, right? After you hid all day near the baseball field of the school?” Adam nodded. “You still owe me a limited-edition sandwich with speck goat cheese and peppers, it was supposed to be the best day of my life and I spent it looking for a sad looking boy, glooming over a bunch of jerks making touchdown… yeah I know it’s homerun, I just love that horrified face you make whenever I say something so horribly wrong.” Reeve snickered when his friend took the photo back with a grunt. He had missed this. A lot.

“I can’t believe you were the one that cheered me up that day.” Adam carefully put the photo back into a notebook with a red cover. School stuff. It meant he kept it all this time, every day since then, even after parting ways. He messily shoved everything back inside the bag.

Reeve crossed his eyes, a fully superior grin.

“Hey, that was a five stars comforting speech and you know it!”

“… it kinda was.” The brawler smiled, tenderly, eyes down. “The last thing I expected after not making it into the baseball team was my best friend dragging me by force on my other best friend’s Vespa, only to be lead to the biggest variety of donuts I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Mira wouldn’t let me pierce the coach’s car’s wheels with an ice pick, I had to think of something less… I don’t know, compromising?”

“You had my back that day, just like you did when I came out.” Adam scratched the back of his head. “You supported me, gave me a reason to be proud of myself. I know I cried when I got the flag.” The only thing Reeve could never mock Adam for. Seeing him breaking, showing his fragile side; somehow he could never bring himself to tease that. “And that’s just a little part of it, that’s why I can’t give away what reminds me of you, no matter what. We made mistakes, _I_ made mistakes.”

“Now I hate the fact that I don’t have my phone to record this.”

“I’m serious Reeve.” Adam put a hand on his shoulder, smiling. “Like you said, I wanna act professional, I hate leaving clues or items behind that I know might be important in the future. I know I hated you, a whole lot really, it doesn’t change what you did for me in the past. That, I’ll always be grateful for.” Curse this guy. Curse him for being a pain in the torso all the time, since they met all the way to this day, while still somehow make it all worth it. Like there was actually a point into staying together until the end.

Reeve just couldn’t help it but smile back, feeling just a little lighter. Maybe a little less alienated into this house, and into this world.

“… oh man, we have to hug now do we.”

Adam snorted.

“I think we do, yeah.”

“This will be super embarrassing, huh.”

“Oh, most definitely. Probably will be more if we don’t though.”

They clasped their hands together, then quickly hugged each other with the other arm. The time for Puddles to pass between their legs, probably wanting attention. Adam was warm, firm, and skinny just like him. They were similar, they had always been. When they parted, faking a shivering because “ew gross whatever”, Adam finally retrieved the missing chair and they left the poor dog alone, promising treats after the party.

Judging from the colorful lights of the living room, Kai had finally managed to put on the oh so cool atmosphere he had proclaimed he was going to set up when he had arrived. The music was a little less loud – finally obnoxious neighbors were good for something –, and there was a mess of chips crumble on the floor. Vanessa was dancing, dragging right in that moment Mira along, who laughed and went with the flow. Miles seemed way more interested into the little fajitas Adam’s mom made for the party and was stuck on the table in the kitchen.

Reeve breathed in relief, at least the situation was manageable – no headache for one night, yippy yay. He turned to ask why Adam was still holding up the chair, and boy if his friend wasn’t absolutely hilarious all lovesick, looking at the birthday boy as Kai shook it ‘till you lose it in the middle of the room. What a living cliché, with heart eyes and that smile of absolute adoration like there was no one else in the entire world.

The psychic searched for Vanessa with the eyes, and as expected from his teammate she immediately noticed and turned. Reeve gestured towards Adam with his head, trying to be as discreet as possible, then pointed at Kai – the air was turning pink even without him pointing at the evidence. His girl gaped for a second, grinned, then nodded. Of course she knew already, like she could lose sight of such a juicy gossip of two champions of The Hollow. Then she pointed her thumb towards Kai, her index back at Adam, and finally gave him a very suggestive wink, accompanied to an extremely wide smirk.

Oh. _Oh_. That made things way easier.

“Hey Romeo, you got your chance.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t ‘huh’ me, your redhead weirdo is right over there. You just gotta hit him with your signature golden boy charm or whatever and he will be gone for, it will take even less than how much it took goddess supreme swooper of giants Gretchen Aguilar at winning the tournament.” Adam swallowed, looked at Kai, then shook his head. Reeve sighed, giving him a light punch. “Hey, don’t chicken out like that oh captain my captain. It’s nice all the stuff about gathering hints and clues that are important, but don’t forget about the boss fight. For once don’t stay behind, face the final battle right on cue. It’s scary, but still exciting.”

Adam stared at him, finally putting down the seat. Whatever was going through his head it seemed to change his eyes, little by little, until a nervous but firm smile formed over his face. He went to the TV table, grabbed his present for Kai all wrapped in blue and breathed out.

“… another five stars motivational speech. You could make a career out of it.”

“With you as a regular customer I would be covered for life.” And with another elbow – a little stronger, ouch –, there the little romantic went. He approached a very pumped Kai, giving the present with such a bashful smile it didn’t seem him. That was unsettling too, just like being in this house again. But also refreshing. A brand-new start, with very familiar roots.

“You almost look like a very proud father seeing his kid going to college.” Mira gave him a glass of soda, grinning at the scene just as much.

Reeve smirked, taking a little sip.

“My poor child, he doesn’t understand how difficult the outside world is… because the moment they get together, I will mock the heck out of him.” The girl rolled her eyes, of course she knew that already. “Wait, does that make you my wife?”

“Hah, you wish, I said almost. _I’m_ the mother of the situation, you are my two turbulent kids. You’re just as unbelievable as he is.”

No time for a stubborn reply as the water girl cooed, pointing at the happy couple. Right in the moment when Adam, taking full advantage of the birthday boy’s attention on the unwrapping, gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Kai became one with his hair, staring in awe as the other muttered something that made him grin ear to ear. Next thing they knew, the little firecracker was answering almost in a shout, having completely forgotten about the present, hugging him with everything he had while the brawler looked so happy he could cry.

Reeve smirked, mentally accumulating as much smoochy teasing jokes as he could before the end of the party. What a great day that was.

“Wasn’t expecting to leave an opening for his future boyfriend when I left the team.”

“That’s one positive way to see it. Only one probably.” Possible scolding Mira moment in three, two, one. “But as much as I hate your discussions, there’s something good in it.” … okay this was official the most insane thing happened until now. Not the alternative life, not them being not real, not the giant killer snail. Mira being okay with their bickering.

“… since when you’re an NPC and not the real Mira?”

“You unironically like pineapples on pizza and you swore me to never say it to anyone.” Okay, not even a mindreading simulation could reproduce such horror of his life. “Look, it’s absolutely frustrating and annoying having to deal with you two being at each other’s throats, but in all honesty, I think there are things Adam would never do if you weren’t there to challenge him.” She smiled looking at her two freshly confessed teammates. “It’s okay as long as it brings something good… which doesn’t happen often.”

Reeve passed a hand over his heck, sighing.

“Yeah. I know.”

“That’s the most I’ve heard you admit in a while, we’re making progress. I’ll send you my fee for all the conflict management sessions next week.” They laughed, grinning at each other. “That being said, it’s good to have you back. We missed you, bud.” She extended her glass towards him, smiling in that honest and open way he almost forgot about.

Reeve brought their drinks together in a little cheers.

“Yeah.” Reeve waved as a super bright Adam came along, hand to hand with his new pranky and extremely excited boyfriend. He smiled softly at the scene. “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so happy we finally got to explore the bond between the characters in this season! It's what I think it lacked the most in the first, and in this one it's? So beautiful? Kai and Mira's brother are friends? Mira and Skeet's childhood friendship? Adam and Mira's amazing bromance?? ADAM AND REEVE ARE FRIENDENEMIES?!?  
> It's the last thing I expected, yet it clicks so well I don't know what to do with myself *u*  
> I threw in a few headcanons mixed with theories, like I'm pretty sure Adam's into baseball since there is stuff into his house, and I like thinking of Vanessa reading poetry. Idk, just a thought XD
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment, a kudos, a portal to an alternative dimension and WE'RE NOT DEAD!! :P  
> See ya!! Byee!! ^ ^
> 
> P.S. Let me know if there are errors!


End file.
